Favorite Holiday
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Lucas and Nadira Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Favorite Holiday**

Nadira looked at all the decorations that she had just bought. School was already out and she had decided that their apartment was just too bare, so she had gone shopping. Lucas would be so surprised when he got back. She pulled out the long golden garland and giggled as she twirled around with it hung around her neck. The apartment was going to look so pretty and full of Christmas. She went over and hung the garland on the chairs. That looked good.

She went back to one of the bags and picked out a box of ornaments. She and Lucas had gotten a tree a few days ago. Nadira walked over to the tree and set the box on one of the tables nearby. She pulled out the first ornament which was a silver bell. She placed it on the tree but instead of staying up it fell breaking as it hit the floor. She jumped a little as pieces flew out from the initial place of impact. She quickly cleaned it up and decided to come back to the ornaments.

Instead she went over and took some pre made snowflakes out. After she opened the package she took some tape and stuck it on them. Luckily she had helped the kids at school make snowflakes and put them up on the window, so this part was easy for her. She smiled at how pretty the window looked with the snowflakes. Trip was right Christmas was going to be her favorite holiday. She went back to another bag and pulled out a strand of lights. She went to the tree and was about to put them on when she stopped as she remembered the bell, so instead she placed it by the other ornaments.

Nadira looked at her watch and wondered when Lucas would be home. He should be back soon, and then she could get him to help her with some of those decorations. The pink haired woman pulled out a little manger set; this looked like it would be fun. Opening the package she went over to a small table by the couch and set them all on it. There was a baby, a mother, a father, three older men, and some animals. She went ahead and set up the display like it showed in the picture. But then she rearranged it over and over again, just to see what it looked like in different ways.

Soon enough Nadira was bored with that. Just then she heard the door open. She smiled knowing who it had to be. "Lucas!" She made her way toward the door.

Lucas had set his keys down along with his sunglasses and was staring at the living room. There were bags and wrappers everywhere. There was a box of ornaments that lay open on the table by the tree. A manger set had been set up, although it had the baby with the mother outside of the stable while the four men and a few of the animals talked within the stable. He had seen the home-made snowflakes on the window as he came up, but this? It was a disaster. But before Lucas could say anything he saw his wife's radiant smile and childlike innocence. He exhaled and shook his head before responding, "Nadira. I see you've been busy."

"I know that we were supposed to do it together, but…I just really wanted to. Plus it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, I sure am surprised." Lucas replied, still stunned.

"Do you hate it?"

He looked at Nadira as she was peering intently into his eyes. "Shall we finish?"

The woman squealed and jumped up and clapped her hands, "Thank you. I knew you would want to."

"Let me get changed."

About half an hour later Lucas emerged from their room dressed for decorating. It's not that he was wearing Christmas clothes, but his more relaxing clothes. "You look great."

He smiled, "So do you."

They told each other that everyday which Nadira loved. "So, I can't get the tree decorated."

"Haven't you ever decorated a tree before?"

"No. Daddy didn't do the whole Christmas thing, and before you and I got married I didn't know, so I just didn't do it."

Nodding Lucas went over and picked up the string of lights. "Help me unravel this." After they got it straightened out Lucas took the strands of lights and started wrapping it around the tree on the branches starting on the bottom. After pricking himself a few times he finally got the lights up.

"The ornaments won't stay on."

"Here, watch this."

She handed him an ornament and he took the piece of string that was above it, opened it and slipped it onto the tree. Then he looked at her, "Think you can do that?"

"Wow that was easy." She pouted causing a smile to tug on Lucas' lips. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips which deepened quickly until Nadira pulled away, "Thanks. Now let's finish."

So the two used up the ornaments that Nadira had bought and then Lucas placed an angel on top of the tree. Nadira tilted her head, "Maybe we should give her pink hair." Lucas raised an eyebrow at her at which she held her hands up, "Fine, no pink hair."

He smiled, "So anything else you want decorated?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Great. Now we need to clean up."

The two quickly worked together and cleaned up everything so once more the house was clean.

Nadira looked around and then at her husband, "I think it looks beautiful, don't you?"

"Yes, it does. Now, want to see what the tree will look like?"

"Let's turn off the lights."

"Okay." Nadira turned off the lights and then stood in front of the tree. "Close your eyes." Lucas said over his shoulder, he waited until her eyes were closed and then turned on the lights. He stepped back from the tree, "Alright, open them."

She opened her eyes and saw the tree covered in red, green, yellow, and blue lights. There were silver bells and little pictures and small animals scattered all over the tree, it was beautiful. Squealing Nadira ran over to Lucas and flung her arms around him and kissed him. Lucas put his arms around his wife and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Soon the two were on the couch just holding onto each other. Nadira sighed happily in Lucas' arms, Trip was right, Christmas was her favorite holdiday.


End file.
